


Crush

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jehan has a crush. Big deal. It's entirely onesided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.

The truth is, the truth is, Jehan had a crush on Grantaire. It wasn’t like a big, world-destroying crush, but it was enough that he would get fidgety and nervous around him. On the one hand, Grantaire was his friend, and he felt…guilty? Perhaps, because he has this issue with liking people. Even still, the nervousness about liking Grantaire was never so much that he was entirely uncomfortable around him, and they had fun. A lot of times they went out drinking together, along with Bahorel and, when he was around, Courfeyrac. And things seemed…good. Maybe not all they could be, because Jehan was nervous about confessing to Grantaire, but good, because they were both physically affectionate anyways and it felt good when Grantaire would press his nose against Jehan’s neck and whisper observations about the world around them. He didn’t particularly want to change it.

But, but. He glanced over at Grantaire during one of the meetings, and that was all it took to realize that whatever it was he had going on with Grantaire (which included mostly-platonic kisses and maybe one drunken handjob) was never going to compete with the fire with which Grantaire looked at Enjolras. He saw in that particular moment just how in love Grantaire was, and it made him more upset than he thought it might. It was a good thing that he had not confessed, he supposed, as the immediate rejection would have hurt more than coming to the conclusion himself. The worst part was that he couldn’t even hate Enjolras, was part in love with Enjolras himself, as it happened, and feeling something like anxiety beginning to wash over him, he excused himself from the room and made his way towards a stairwell down the hall.

He was crying, even, and it felt ridiculous and terrible and he wiped at his face to try to deny that it happened. He had had crushes before, and the name makes terrible sense when things don’t end up turning out the way you expect them to. And then, he heard his name being called and tried to pull himself together.

“Jehan? Are you alright?” Bahorel. He sniffled and wiped his face again and nodded.

“I’m down here. I’ll be fine,” he answered, and Bahorel descended the stairs to sit down next to him.

“You were gone for a while,” he said, and he hesitated before putting a hand on Jehan’s shoulder. Jehan leaned into the touch and scrunched his face up. “I don’t know if it helps, but we’re all worried about you.”

Jehan shrugged and looked up at Bahorel. “Were you worried about me?”

Bahorel looked embarrassed and his face started to redden. “Well. I mean. Yeah. I was,” he said, and Jehan let out a soft laugh that sounded like small bells. “Do you want to come back to the meeting? Because it’s fine if you need to stay out here and sort things out.”

Jehan looked at him and shook his head. “I’ll be back in in a minute.” Bahorel nodded at him and started to stand up, but Jehan grabbed the hem of his shirt and held him still for a moment. “Thanks for coming out to make sure I was alright.”

Bahorel blushed again and muttered something that sounded like a “no problem” before quickly leaving, and Jehan smiled and wiped at his face one last time before getting back up.


End file.
